sandbox_twofandomcom-20200214-history
Momijipatch
Momijipatch Hint: Click the scrolls to continue. This format is not F2U. 虎 Scroll down to view information COMPENDIUM Verse - Relative to the Warriors series written by Erin Hunter Status - Active and alive Creation - March 7, 2019 Creator - Xethoria Nomenclature Full Name - Momijipatch xxxxxMeaning of name - Momiji means "red leaves" or "maple tree" in Japanese. Nickname - Momiji xxxxxReason for nickname: A simpler, shorter version of his name. Origin - Japanese Title - None Pet Name - InsultingMushypatch, Mom Identification Biological Sex - Male Inclination - Cisgender Male Gender Role - Masculine Duration Birth date - July 13, 2017 Birthplace - The island of which Collision settles, in an unknown location. Hourglass - 19 moons (almost 2 years in human age) Age Appearance - Older than his actual age, appearing to seem around 22-24 moons. Death date - None as of yet Astrology Astrological Sign - Cancer Zodiac Sign - Rooster Element - Water Primal Sign - Iguana Pedigree Classification - Felis Catus Species - Somali Cat Vice & Virtue Vice - Pride Virtue - Diligence Synopsis Sexual Orientation - Heterosexual Ethnicity - Japanese Blood Type - AB Alignment - Lawful Neutral Comparison - He is often compared to a Gorilla due to his bombastic personality and actions. Symbol - None Theme - Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz Vocabulary - Logical ↩ 虎 Scroll down to view information AFFILIATIONS Consanguinity Immediate Family - His parents Distant Family - All family members he is aware of, for he left them long ago. Parenting - He lived life under very strict parenting Mother - Cloudstep xxxxxCurrent status - Deceased xxxxxRelationship - Momiji wasn't close to his mother due to her rules. He avoided her before running off into the mountains by himself to get away from her. (Along with his father) Father - Weaselsnout xxxxxCurrent status - Unknown xxxxxOccupation - Unknown xxxxxRelationship - Momiji wasn't close to his father due to his rules. He avoided him before running off into the mountains by himself to get away from him. (Along with his mother) Step-parents - None to note Foster parents - None to note Adopted? - No Siblings - SagespotsBrother xxxxxCurrent status - Unknown xxxxxOccupation - Unknown xxxxxRelationship - Very, very distant, for Momijipatch deems Sagespots as very annoying and not cut out to be with him, doing what he does, in any sort of shape or form. Neices/Nephews - None to note In-Laws - None to note Kindred Cousins - Unaware of Aunts/uncles - Unaware of Grandparents - Unaware of Confederation Residence - Collision Community - Welcoming after joining and quite social. Joined - March 7, 2019 Occupation - Warrior Organization - Frondclan Work Ethnic - He works at an extreme level, almost non-stop if possible. Experience - Clan life experience is low, though he manages finely Future Occupations - Unknown Pupils - None as of yet IQ - Unspecified as of now Education - Exceptional at learned and performing Social Stereotype - "Edgy" Intelligence - Intrapersonal Romanticism Lover - None How did they meet? - Information unavailable Offspring - Information unavailable Relationship with each offspring - Information unavailable Marital Status - Single Sex Life - Practically nonexistent Type - Pragma Turn-Ons - Unavailable Turn Offs - Overwhelmingly creepy or scary personalities/actions Position - Dominant Plays - Information unavailable Fetishes - Information unavailable Cognate Closest friend - None Closer friends - None Friends - (to be)Canyonpaw Strangers - Literally everyone Competitors - None to none as of yet Enemies - (most likely to be)Horntongue Bosses - Feverstar & Greymist Followers - None as of yet Heroes - None Rivals - Horntongue Relates to - Canyonpaw Biggest influence - None to note ↩ 虎 Scroll down to view information CORPOREAL Musculature Facial Type - Rounded wedge-shape Eyes - Large and almond-shaped with a golden coloration Ears - Large and broad Coating - Ticked and medium-lengthed, of which is soft and silky to the touch Complexion - Dark sorrel. On his face are dark lines that extend from his brows Body size - Medium-sized Build - Stocky, supported by slim, fine-boned legs Weight - 8 pounds Attributes Birthmarks - None to note Scars - A large scar across his left eye(Not yet received) Beauty marks - None to note Distinguishing Features - His largely vibrant coating is really the only distinguishing feature about him. Auxiliary Ailments - No specific health problems to note Grooming - Well-kept Posture - Stiff, stern & overall intimidating Gait - Momiji walks at a moderately brisk speed and is normally average in other aspects. Coordination - He is quite fit, and is generally deemed as an overall able-bodied. Reflex-wise, he doesn't have any major reflexes, though may tend to put himself in a defensive or attack posture if he sees the situation fit. Scent - Balsam pine Supplementary Accessories - None to note Trinkets - None to note Collections - None to note Prized Possession - None to note Comprehensive'''Momiji is a medium-sized sized feline with a weight of 8 pounds. He obtains a ticked, medium-lengthed dark sorrel coating of which is soft and silky to the touch. He has a slightly rounded wedge-shaped head topped with large, broad ears. His eyes are large and almond-shaped with a golden coloration. On his face are dark lines that extend from his brows. His physique is stocky, supported by slim, fine-boned legs. His tail is thick at the base and slightly tapering at the end. '''Credits & Gallery Momijipatchart.png|F2U Base by Faron-Draws(FaronDrawws) on DA Momij.png|F2U Base by FaronDrawws on DA Momijpix.png|F2U Base by Soko-JR on DA Screenshot_2019-03-06-17-05-10-1.png|IRL Screenshot_2019-03-06-17-07-28-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-06-17-04-24-1.png|Younger IRL ↩ 虎 Scroll down to view information PERSONAGE Convictions Upbringing - To do and finish your work with complete and utmost effort is to be successful Religion - None, he is considered atheist Morals - None to note at this time Culture - None to note Influences - None Traditions - None Superstitions - None to note at this time Philosophy - To be added Perception - To be added Advancement Infancy - He was raised and taken care of well, no complaints here Childhood - Life was more strict around these times, and the seriousness was going to the point it was overwhelming. He gained a brother during this time and unfortunately had to look after him. Adolescence - After living so long with his parents under such conditions, he grew dull to the matter and was as strict and serious as can be. He soon dropped his family and his kid brother to live on his own. Adulthood - Momijipatch has remained the same, monotone, blunt, temperamental feline since leaving his parents, though has lightened up slightly to those he can manage to get along with. Coming of Age - He never officially "grew up," for he didn't act like a normal immature, rambunctious feline in his infancy-childhood and was automatically grown mature. Evolution - As time went by he just came more numb to emotions and grew more dull Psychological Stability - Emotionally unstable. Though he may seem stable, he quite isn't and his emotions are quite everywhere, especially when aggravated. Expressiveness - He is deems to not have emotion by others, the only emotion he expresses is his anger or annoyance. When Happy - Average actions are displayed When Depressed - Stuffs himself up in his nest or a near by tree When Angry - Technically screams at people Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions. Methodological Health - Momiji is very healthy, though over-working can push his health off track quite a bit sometimes. Energy - Personality wise, he has little to no energy, though, physically? Tons Memory - His memory is very distinct and strong, withholding a long-term memory Senses - Quite average with other's senses Allergies - None Handicaps - None to note Phobias - June Bugs Addictions - Working Mental Disorders - None to note Mood - Stern, Snappy and irritable Attitude - Blunt & overall rude Mannerisms - Dull Gestures - None, for he normally rests in a still stance and just speaks. No gestures are needed. Preoccupation Hobbies/Interests - Work Closet Hobby - Bark picking, sparring Skills/Talents - Climbing & anything physical such as sparring, for his strength is great Likes - xxxxxCompetition xxxxxHaving work to do xxxxxQuiet locations xxxxxWondering alone Dislikes - xxxxxYounger felines xxxxxFelines in general xxxxxHaving nothing to do xxxxxSuspension from duties Savvy - To be added Can't understand - Other's emotions on some occasions Supplementary Crime Record - None to note Motivation - Power Priorities - Work is top priority, then the group he resigns in second, then everyone else Etiquette - Proper, no complaints to note Secrets - No secrets have been developed as of yet Regrets - None Worries - If his brother will somehow find him one day Sense of Humor - He has very little, honestly, and is quite dry Pet Peeves - Youth's antics, annoying felines in general, those who take work deliberately Quirks - None to note as of yet Instincts - Take a sort of revenge when needed, cause conflict with rivals Lures - None to note at this time Soft Spot - Only closer friends & their lover. May seem like he's more soft to the higher-ups though is just being polite. Cruel Streak - Rash actions that he deems fit Composition Comprehensive Momijipatch is a stern, intimidating feline who takes his job seriously. He's also a workaholic and hates it when he has to take days "off" (aka sit around and do nothing) so he tends to try to occupy himself as much as possible. He can often get annoyed at the antics of younger felines, though forces himself to put up with it despite the fact that it easily irritates him. When stressed, Momiji tends to become easily aggravated and can get stomach pains due to the overall stress received. He is very short tempered, often snapping at those who annoy him. However, when addressing his superiors, he displays a calm professional attitude. Despite this, he does have some leniency for those he either approves of or is closer to. He isn't very trustworthy of any cat outside of his adopted clan and finds anyone outside of it's rankings quite suspicious and will keep a close eye on them if they're around for whatever reason it may be. ↩ 虎 Scroll down to view information BACKDROP Framework Birthplace - The island of which Collision settles, in an unknown location. Home Location - Specific location upon the island is unknown Remembrance of childhood - ❝My childhood... huh. It used to be so happy. Everything was.. what I now find annoying. I guess you could call me that typical kitten with antics. Y'know, typical kitten stuff, until I grew older. Security slammed down on me along with the strictness I've grown into. It was always like that once it started. Harsh training, harsh words from both sides of my parents. If I wasn't one thing I wasn't their son, simple. Then- they had my brother. That annoying piece of scat- i'm glad I left him. Instead of treating him like the prize they treated me when i was young they tossed him at me. He wanted to be me. Literally. It was disgusting. I left my family soon after that, and that is all to be said.❞ Earliest memory - The first few moons of his youth. He doesn't remember really anything from this time, so the entire time-frame is considered his earliest memory, for he knows in existed. Happiest memory - Momiji as of now cannot classify as one event as his happiest memory, so he says the entire time frame before his parent's switched would recall to be his happiest memory, or memories, to say. Saddest memory - When his parent's personality change happened, Momiji was rejected, often, upcoming towards several sad memories. His saddest, however, would be both parents leaving him to fend for himself for a span of 3 weeks. He deemed the event when he grew older that he was definitely too young to undergo that. Most significant childhood event - His parent's change in raising him Other significant childhood events - Sagespots' birth and entire existance afterwards Past Residences - His home location Past Occupations - Loner Convictions - To be added Major accidents - None to note Traumas - His father, Weaselsnout, being overly aggresive and occasionally flinging him to the side, away from him, by his face. Previous Lovers - None to note Composition Infancy - To be added Childhood - To be added Adolescence - To be added Adulthood - To be added History WIP ↩ 虎 Scroll down to view information ADDITIONAL Vernacular Languages - Accent- Voice - Speech Impediments - Greetings and Farewells - State of Mind - Compliment - Insult - Expletive - Laughter - Tag Line - Signature Quote - Apprehension Reputation - First Impressions - Stranger Impressions - Friendly Impressions - Enemy Impressions - Familiar Impressions - Compliments - Insults - Self-Impression - MBTI Personality Type - ESTJ-A Temperament - Melancholic Enneagram - The Challenger Ego/Superego/Id - Superego The Self - Extroverted thinking(Te), introverted sensing(Si), extroverted intuition(Ne), introverted feeling(Fi) The Shadow - Introverted thinking(Ti), extroverted sensing(Se), introverted intuition(Ni), extroverted feeling(Fe) The Anima/Animus - To be added Supplementary Role - Fulfillment - Significance - Defining Moment - Tropes - Originality - One Word - Main Goal - Minor Goals/Ambitions - Desires - Wishlist - Accomplishments - Greatest Achievement - Biggest Failure - ↩ Category:Domestic/Feral Cats